


Comfort

by Moon_Bear91



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Bear91/pseuds/Moon_Bear91
Summary: *Spoiler for people who don't read the manga and stick to the anime only!As the battle for Shiganshina comes to an end, Jacoby succumbs to her grief over losing her love. Levi finds the strength to set aside his own grief, over losing Erwin, to comfort Jacoby. (I suck at summaries!)





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first time ever posting something I've written, so I'm nervous! I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> Just a few notes:  
> ~Jacoby (Lennox) is a character I created for the SNK world a while back and I have written a ton of short one shots based on her relationship with Reiner. This one shot just happened to be my favorite. I can post more if anyone is interested.  
> ~I do not have a beta, so any mistakes made are mine. If anyone notices anything I missed, let me know and I'll fix it.  
> ~Lastly, I DO NOT own AOT/SNK or any of its characters. I only own Jacoby Lennox! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Hollow, grey eyes watched the huddled mess to his right, ignoring the raging action taking place around them. She was small, his height, but her fragile state made her appear tiny; crushed under the weight of defeat. Knees pressed to her chest, as far as they could be drawn in, arms wrapped around her shins and chin resting on top. Blood coated the tan uniform jacket and her usual grey top. Red stained her dust covered, white pants. Some belonged to fallen comrades she had attempted to aid, but most was her own, released during her fight to survive. A small puddle formed on the ground, below her right elbow, where slow drips fell from a yet attended to wound. Loose strands of flames fell from the braided crown at the base of her head. Fringe stuck to her forehead, greased with sweat and slick with blood from a gash hidden beneath her locks. Red-rimmed and distant, olive eyes released tears of betrayal and anger that cut a path through the blood and caked on dirt. Clean, but puffy, freckled skin left in the wake. 

"I'm sorry you lost Erwin..." A whisper broke his train of thought. Levi was watching her and still wasn't positive she had been the one that spoke. He wasn't entirely sure that she was aware she had spoken. She had the overall appearance of someone who was, mentally, somewhere else. Even in a whisper, he noted the undertone in her voice. An underlying meaning in her words. 

His face, just as disgusting as hers, scrunched in annoyance, "What the Hell-"

"I saw the way you looked at him... And the way he looked at you, when you weren't looking... You only look at someone like that for one reason..." The annoyance melted to embarrassment, an emotion rare for Levi, at being caught. He always thought they were being so careful. They only ever saw each other late, after lights out. Only on occasion did they share a bed overnight. They were never ashamed or embarrassed of their feelings for one another, but knew the ruckus it would cause, had they gone public. Public opinion of the Scout Regiment was harsh already. They didn't want to make it worse with a fraternization scandal. 

He shifted his focus back to Jacoby. He saw his feelings reflected in the broken woman before him. He felt empathy, not sympathy. Different circumstances surrounding their loss of lovers, didn't change the simple fact that they had both lost someone in the battle that morning. She was wallowing, publicly, on a battleground, in the same emotions he was feeling, but to proud to show. He knew he needed to be harsh, to tell her that now wasn't the time to fall apart. He knew he needed to tell her to save the sobbing for her dorm, back at HQ and that she was being selfish for drowning in self pity and heartbreak, while her comrades needed her aid. But he didn't, positive that he couldn't.

A twinge of jealousy pinched his heart at her ability to shove her current responsibilities aside and take a moment for herself. He envied her ability to cry effortlessly, while his cold, grey eyes remained free from tears. Face empty from the emotions he so desperately wanted to release. But, even those feelings he shoved aside. For her. The young, patience testing woman that had wormed her way into his steel heart. Hanji and Erwin had been right when they teased him, months ago, about him having a soft spot for her, but he denied it. He couldn't deny it now, though. Not while bearing witness to her continuing further into the process of becoming a shell of the larger than life person she was two months ago; before her world started crumbling. It was heartbreaking. Levi leaned over and placed a grimy hand on Erwin's cold cheek, noting how calm and serene he appeared to be. He looked at the proud man's closed eyelids, imagining staring into the ice blue pools behind them. A fraction of a smile curved the corner of his thin lips, before he placed his hand on the ground to help himself up from his spot. 

He trudged across the roof and took a place beside her, shoulder to shoulder. Limp arms rested across the tops of his knees pressed to his chest. Knowing there wasn't words to comfort her, he wasn't sure what to say. Uncomfortable in these situations, he always left the consoling to someone else. He was never the one to notify families of lost loved ones. His blunt way with words never conveyed the sympathy needed to comfort family members overcome with grief. The words wouldn't have come to him even if there were any for their situation or the one he was currently in. "I'm not good at this, Brat... I really don't know what I should do. I can't make this shit stop." He said honestly. 

"Then you're the perfect person for the job. I don't want to talk. Not now. Not about any of it." There was a bitter edge to her whispered words. A freckled hand wrapped around his upper arm and he tensed. A second hand joined the first and her head fell to rest on his shoulder. Tears darkened the green of his cape. Uncertain, he dropped his head to rest his cheek atop her head, offering the comfort they both craved right now. "This is all I need right now... Someone who has even an inkling of an idea of what I'm feeling..." Her voice with was heavy with unshed tears and he found himself wondering how the Hell she still had tears left to shed. 

The tension in his muscles disappeared. It surprised him how much comfort her presence brought him. She was there for him, just as much as he was for her. Nothing would ever mend their shattered hearts. It was a pain they would always carry around. Unwanted baggage. He had never loved anyone, not before the commanding blonde. Given her young age, Levi had a hard time believing that Jacoby had loved anyone other than the Armoured bastard that had caused her all this heartache. 'Maybe she is my long lost daughter..' he thought, thinking back to a joke Hanji had made the first few weeks of Jacoby's enlistment to the Scout Regiment. The corner of his lips curved into another small smile as the two reflected and mourned in companionable silence.


End file.
